fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Academia Pretty Cure!
Academia Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by Ryta-chan that explores the theme of school and transitions in life. The series has thirty-six chapters/episodes and can be read on fanfiction.net. PLOT Learning, learning, it's just how the saying goes; Every day you learn something new.We grow every day as humans, every day as sentient beings with access to so much knowledge, so much wisdom..it's like, like we could never fail! At anything! But then, it always happens. Be a major or minor setback, we all end up failing at something at some point in our lives. Be it a form of rejection or literally failing something. This feeling that comes with the setbacks isn't solely guilt and disappointment. It's the cries of the inner scholar feeling hopeless. Feeling like, a failure. Univer City is a land far away, realms away from the human world and this is the biggest land of knowledge in the world. The inner scholars will to learn and grow is what empowers and brings all the knowledge into this land. Making into something like a physical manifestation of wisdom. As long as we're learning, this place is safe. At least, as long as there aren't any threats either..it's safe. But then,the temptation to give in must have it's own land too, to balance things out. Temptasia exists for the lone reason to erase the need for knowledge and thrives for nothingness, in every realm possible. Because, with the inner scholar..how can we grow as individuals? How can we,dare I say..exist? PRETTY CURE Renge Kotori / Cure Literature Voiced By: Reina Ueda (Japanese) Erica Mendez (English) Intro: The subject of awe-striking writing and powerful empathy, Cure Literature! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Language of Justice! Theme Color: Red Renge is a 17 year old girl in her third year of high school. Renge is a more reserved student, but she is a very enthusiastic girl when it comes to her interests. Undoubtedly, Renge's passions are somewhat all over the place but she wouldn't have it any other way. She's loyal to her friends and cares about them a lot, though she has some difficulty voicing her opinions and such. But she'd never let that get the best of her and sees every day as a brand new chapter to her own tale. Kanari Mizukage/ Cure Arithmetic Voiced By: Kaori Shimizu (Japanese) Brina Palencia (Japanese) I ntro: The subject of calculations and absolute precision, Cure Aritmetic! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Problem-solving Paradox! Theme Color: Blue Kanari is Renge's best friend who rarely shows up to school. Not because she's sickly or anything, she just doesn't like going to school. But she goes enough amount of times so she can pass; the bare minimum if you will. She's also in her final year. She's actually pretty good school so she fails to see anything wrong with skipping so much. She dresses in goth fashion and has dyed her hair snow white. (She hides her roots with a hair-colouring spray she found in a Halloween shop.) She's very fond of jewellery and can be rather eccentric at times, harassing Renge relentlessly and teasing her whenever she feels. But despite all that, she has a good heart and is always ready to stand up for what she believes in. Chiyo Sakurami/Cure History Voiced By: Sora Amamiya (Japanese) Tara Platt (English) Intro: The subject of generations past with tales that are sure to last, Cure History! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Ancient Revolution! Theme Color: Yellow Chiyo is a girl in second-year who flaunts a dignified air around herself, rarely, if not ever, cracking a smile and is ever so serious twenty-four seven. She appears to be very fond of museums and has a part-time job at a Smoothie bar at the mall. Chiyo's mother has been working overseas as a fashion designer for years so she's taken the place of her mother in her household, making sure she can be as dependable and mature as possible for both her sister's sake and maybe even her own. She loves anything related to angels and because of her house and appearance, everyone is usually under the impression that she's rich, which really isn't the case. Yugure Hoshina/ Cure Science Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Erin Fitzgerald (English) Intro: The subject of experiments and endless discoveries, Cure Science! Main Attack: Pretty Cure, Covalent Antidote! Theme Color: Green Yugure is a girl in third year who also goes to Seinori with the other Cures, but she's in a different class from Renge and Kanari. Soft-spoken and a little timid, Yugure's a curious and caring girl nonetheless who loves Science and is on the volleyball team. She has more friends than one would imagine, causing Renge and Kanari to call her Miss Popular (When she really isn't.) She has a love-hate relationship with shopping as whenever she shops, she'll spend all her money unwillingly on things she fears she'll never see again. She also is a close friend of Tsubaki. In the future, Yugure dreams of becoming a bio-chemist like her mother. ALLIES Renny Voiced by: Takeshi Kondo An orange little bird who hails from Univer Kingdom, he has been sent by the Headmistress to save his world and the human realm. He is a brave, mellow, somewhat nerdy being who enjoys being at Renge's side, even if though she can be a little more on the aggressive side at times. Topher Voiced by: Ryohei Kimura A green toucan who can be very loud, and the overall complete opposite of Renny, who doubles as his brother. He's the younger of the duo and appears a little later in the series. Xan Voiced by: Sachi Kokuryu A cream and grey coloured bird who is the younger brother of Renny and Topher, Xan is an out-going carefree individual who appears much later in the series after being forced to emigrate to the human world. Headmistress Voiced by: Ai Maeda A brilliant, somewhat intimidating woman, the Headmistress is the Queen of the Univer Kingdom. An all-knowing being, the Headmistress is the keeper of the Book of Omnipotence. VILLAINS Temptation Jika Voiced by: Atsumi Tanezaki Jika is a woman who is very, very obsessed with time. She's always worrying that there isn't enough and longs for more when most of the time, there's already more than enough. She also seems to be pretty much scared of most things, and is ever so remorseful whenever she finds herself in trouble. Zephora Voiced by: Emi Shinohara A woman who looks as if she just arrived from the Victorian era, she is a calm, mysterious figure who always has her eyes closed and her hair kept within a large bonnet. For the most part, she appears to be the most level-headed of Temptation, except for when she lets her emotions get the best of her. Rishi Voiced by: Masakazu Morita Rishi is a man who specializes in things such as hypnosis and is a frequent user of things such as cannabis and sometimes sedatives. Generally, he seems very relaxed and is more quick-witted than most would assume. He also possesses the ability to turn normal rooms into strange surreal terrains and can 'glitch' out of somewhere at will. Vice Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama Temptasia's right hand man, virtually nothing is known about him. He accompanied her in trying to steal the Book of Omnipotence, but hasn't been seen ever since. Temptasia Leader of Temptation, Temptasia is a very bold woman, who is trying to get rid of the book of Omnipotence for unknown reasons. Not much is known about her but for the most part, she seems rather short-tempered and unforgiving. OTHER CHARACTERS Family Sanae Kotori- Sanae is Renge's mother. She's a sharp, snazzy woman who loves her kids very much. She likes to think she's strict towards Renge and Hikaru, but she really isn't. She works as a waitress a restaurant called Mizumoto Meadow; the restaurant is owned by Kanari's father. Daisuke Kotori- Daisuke is Renge's father. Not much is known about him aside from the fact that he is constantly at work and Renge finds him annoying a majority of the time. Hikaru Kotori- Hikaru is Renge's little brother. The two are two years apart. At home, he tries to spend a lot of time around Renge, whether it's playing games or watching tv but for some mysterious (not really) reason, whenever the two are at school, he avoids her at all costs as if she's the plague. Which is something that Renge has yet to catch on about. Tadaki Mizukage- Tadaki is Kanari's father. He's a very loud and big-hearted man who tries his hardest to help his kids with whatever problems they have, and usually he is successful in these attempts. He's the owner of Mizumoto Meadow and has been best friends with Sanae for over twenty years. Mitsuko Mizukage- Mitsuko is Kanari's mother. She's a very calm yet stern lady who wants the best for her children, but she feels her kids are deliberately choosing paths to ruin their own lives. She works as a loan officer. Sayaka Mizukage- Sayaka is Kanari's older sister. She's constantly searching for a job since her chequing account is running dry and her mother refuses to enable her. Whenever she gets asked why she needs the money, she simply responds by saying,'she needs to afford her aesthetic and her lunch.' Ando Mizukage- Ando is Kanari's little brother. He's only eleven and he's a very benevolent boy. He has a strange obsession with hats and loves to watch Kanari do math homework, in her "Mathari Mode". Yoshino Sakurami- Yoshino is Chiyo's mother. She's a rather quick-witted, trendy woman who works overseas in America as a fashion designer. But she doesn't go and visit her family as often as they would like. She is also a long-time friend of Renge's mother Sanae. Hajime Sakurami- Hajime is Chiyo's father. He appears to be a friendly, calm man and works as a realtor. Yukari Sakurami- Yukari is Chiyo's little sister. She is thirteen years old and the complete opposite of Chiyo, being very free-willed and in love with fashion. She tries very hard to look older a lot of the time but her efforts are mostly failed ones coupled with her height and Chiyo's disapproval. Shiho and Hisao Hoshina- Yugure's parents who both work as biochemists. Friends and Faculty from Seinori Kokoro/ Neji Natsumoto Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi A close friend of Renge, Kokoro is a very kind, giving girl who goes by the name Neji frequently because she is a FtM transgender. But for now, she doesn't mind being called Kokoro. She's very much into musicals and anime and is also a freelance actress. (Although she only had a few small roles here and there.) She's always there for Renge and even though the two haven't known each other for long, they feel a very strong bond between each other. Nao Han Voiced by: Hiro Shimono A boy who Renge sits next to frequently during Art club. Nao is a quiet, somewhat cynical individual. He's prone to teasing Renge and deadpans her frequently. He's a bit of a geek and generally during his free time, he's on his tablet. He can be somewhat of an elitist when it comes to things like anime and video games, which Renge finds very..interesting. Most of the times, he expresses little-to-no emotion, so the fact that he seems to be able to emote so much around Renge (Well, more than usual.) must mean..something. Shinko- Another friend of Renge's, Shinko sits near Renge in Art club and after watching Renge and Nao argue all the time, she decided to befriend Renge, thinking she was a nice enough girl. Shinko is only a first year and loves theatre along with movies. She enjoys reading as well and always carries a book with her to Art club; a book that's usually quite thick, which generally Renge finds impressive. Ayano Akayama- One of Renge and Kanari's friends, Ayano is a very studious girl who is also in Renge's art club, though the two don't sit near each other. The girls have known Ayano since first year and consider themselves good friends with her, though sometimes it would appear that she's caught up in her own little world. Tsubaki Kemuri- Tsubaki is captain of the girls' basketball team. She's very tall and a super sweetheart once you get to know her. Everyone thinks she's amazing at basketball, and at her favourite school subject, Chemistry. Manaki Hijima- Manaki is a skateboarder who is pretty famous around the school for his rather successful skateboard career. He was going to compete in Nationals, but just a week before the competition, he broke his leg. But, Kanari was able to convince him that this wasn't the end of his skateboarding career. He's a rather easy-going, out-spoken kid who likes to write his name on anything he can find, granted he has a pen. His skating motto is, "Have wheels, will shred!" Shigeru Endo- A boy in Renge and Kanari's homeroom, Shigeru is a very quiet boy who keeps to himself most of the time. He also has no clue on just what he plans to do after high-school, and originally believed it was too late for him to think of something, but the girls convinced him otherwise, and Renge has made friends with him ever since then. Akemi Mayushiro-The student body vice-president, Akemi is a very upbeat girl who is very dedicated to her role as vice-president, always making sure everything is in order, whether or not the student body president Miki Maizawa is around. When she's not organizing events or doing paperwork for the student council, she spends her time in dance club. Miki Maizawa- The student body president, Miki tries very hard to be as friendly and genuine as she can be to her student body and has no trouble in doing so. She excels in all her studies and strives to make the school as great as it can be with her limited power as president. ITEMS Fountain Pen of Knowledge- The transformation items used by the Pretty Cures. Each pen is the theme colour of the respective Pretty Cure using it and accented with either gold or silver. As a a pen, it doesn't work unless they have something to warn the Cures about. Then the pen will rattle around vigorously and so, the Cure will have to pick it up and let it write it's message for them. Book of Omnipotence- This book holds all the knowledge ever uncovered by humanity and all the knowledge yet to be uncovered. Alone, it is gathering this information defensively but when used by someone, the book is able to grant absolute power and wisdom to the user. Currently, the book is missing, and now the Pretty Cure and Temptasia are searching for it in hopes of finding it before the opposing side does. LOCATIONS Univer Kingdom- The physical manifestation of all the knowledge found from everywhere. The Headmistress rules the kingdom and is currently protecting it from further destruction from Temptation. Seinori High School- The high school that all the Cures attend. The school is pretty standard but has a few things that make it unique from the other high schools in the city. One thing being students aren't required to wear the blazer that come with their uniform. Some do, others wear sweater vests, cardigans, or the plain white shirt by itself as an alternative. Also, instead of having only one club to be a part of, students are given the choice to belong to two clubs and so they may alternate between clubs each day. (Some clubs require a second club for entry.) MUSIC EPISODES TRIVIA * Renge's name is recycled from a scrapped Cure from Believe Pretty Cure. But instead of Kotori as her surname, it was Kotoi. The two were very different, but in regards to appearances, they looked strikingly similar. * Both Renge and Yugure's civilian forms were both first revealed in Halloween images; Renge's in 2014 and Yugure in 2015 * Academia Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Monster Mania share a universe with Chiyo and Wakaba of the respective series being cousins. Category:Fanseries